


things you can't get from a catalog

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again,” Peter says, plucking the catalog out of Stiles’ hands and dumping it on the floor, away from the whole pile of catalogs with designer, freakily expensive furniture.





	things you can't get from a catalog

“I’m not buying Ikea furniture again,” Peter says, plucking the catalog out of Stiles’ hands and dumping it on the floor, away from the whole pile of catalogs with designer, freakily expensive furniture.

 

“Why not?” Stiles pouts, “It’s simplistic and affordable. You weren’t opposed to it when I needed a new desk for my dorm.”

 

Peter joins Stiles on the couch and wraps an arm around his shoulders, tugging him close, inhaling their combined scent.

 

“That’s because it was a temporary solution, baby,” he explains, “We’re buying furniture for our new apartment, things that’ll last and suit both our tastes.”

 

“I know,” Stiles says, trying not to sound too petulant, “but you’ve already bought the place. I can’t afford any of these things.”

 

Which is very much true. He hasn’t found what he’d like to do with his degree in computer science quite yet. He has done some commission work for a few packs they’re allied with and some of Peter’s acquaintances, but it’s not a steady source of income and he’s not sure if that’s what he wants to do.

 

He might not be a poor college student anymore, but he definitely doesn’t have enough to even chance looking at the kind of furniture that Peter likes.

 

Peter turns on the couch to face Stiles and Stiles mirrors his position, grateful when Peter offers up his hand for him to play with and settle his nerves.

 

“Stiles, you know I have no issue with buying whatever it is that you want and need. I don’t mind paying for everything that you can’t yet afford. Yet,” Peter stresses the last word, “You just graduated, you have time to find a job you’ll enjoy, build up connections and earn yourself a little fortune that you’ll be able to use to spoil me later on.”

 

It makes Stiles feels better, the fact that Peter believes in him so much, but still. “I don’t want to be mooching off you.”

 

“You’re not, darling,” Peter says it with conviction. He pulls Stiles into a hug, kisses the side of Stiles’ head.

 

Stiles can’t not feel safe and cherished held so closely by Peter. He settles into the embrace

 

“How about this,” Peter suggest after a moment, “we’ll order the sturdiest and most comfortable bed we can imagine - it is the most important piece of furniture after all,” his suggestive smiles makes Stiles laugh and swat at him a little, “but whatever else that we find we need that doesn’t come with the apartment we’ll decide on later. We might even toss a coin about it. Is that agreeable?”

 

Stiles shoots him a look, but he’s warm and comfortable, more so because Peter is going out of his way to soothe him.

 

“I know you’re just humoring me and you’ll cheat later, but okay.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Peter’s mouth, “Thank you.”

 

“Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart,” Peter says seriously.

 

Stiles gives him another, proper kiss.

 

Then, because Stiles is a little shit through and through, he asks, “Oh, then how about Batman bed sheets?”

 

“Sure,” Peter drawls,  “if you want to sleep alone in the guestroom.”

 

Stiles gasps in mock offense, “I thought you love me!”

 

“I do,” Peter says, pushes at Stiles until he’s lying on the couch, with Peter hovering above him, “I’ll even show you how much.”

 


End file.
